Past Meets Present
by Courtnerrr
Summary: Rachel Day has known a certain PCA jerk her whole life. When she has to go to the same school as him will she survive? Ten IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Rachel. But nothing else.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this fic has anything in common with any other fics, but I like the idea, so I'm using it. Thanks!

**Past meets Present  
**_Chapter 1_

The negative thing about getting bad grades is that you get sent to Pacific Coast Academy. I failed one class, in one semester and my mom talked to her best friend Sarah Reese, and I ended up here. I was rooming with two girls in my year, Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow. They had told me about their former roommate, Dana Cruz, and how the three of them were great friends. But I was too annoyed to listen. Now that I was realizing that they weren't bad people, I wondered what happened to her. And we started talking about the other people at the school.

I was drinking my water when Nicole started talking about some of the guys, "There's this one guy, Logan Reese-"

I ended up cutting her off by choking on my water, "Logan… Reese?"

"Yeah." Zoey said, nodding, "Practically all the girls here melt over him and he's a total self-centered jerk."

"Well…" I sighed, "This is going to be one interesting semester."

"Why?" Nicole seemed clueless.

"Logan's mom and my mom are best friends… In fact she's the one who mentioned this place for me. And now I know why…"

Zoey's eyes grew wide, "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault that my mother has no taste in friends."

"So you've known Logan forever?" Nicole asked.

"Basically…"

"That has to suck!" Zoey exclaimed as we began to exit the dormitory.

"Yup. It definitely sucks."

We ran into three guys, Logan was one of them. He looked right at me, "Rachel?"

"Logan?"

"You guessed right."

"Well I see your ego keeps growing."

"Since when did you go here?"

"Since your dear old mother told my mom about this place and my mom decided to send me here."

"I can't believe this."

"Yeah, you think I want to be here?"

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Um… What's going on?"

Logan pointed at me, "That's my mom's best friend's daughter."

"The one you have pictures of?" Michael asked.

"Uh… no." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Logan. We went out 4 years ago. Get over it."

Zoey and Nicole laughed. And the three of us walked off to our first class. Math.

The teacher announced my arrival to everyone, "Hey everyone, we have a new student. Rachel Day. Now Rachel, why don't you take the seat next to Logan?"

The look of disgust on my face wasn't even enough to describe how I felt at that moment. I walked over to the desk and sat down, I looked back at Zoey, "Save me!" I mouthed to her.

Logan looked at me, "We just can't get away from each other can we?"

"You say that like I want to be here."

"But you do don't you?"

I glared at him, "No."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

The sooner that class was over, the better. After what seemed like years of torture, but was truly only an hour, we left and walked to the cafeteria area.

"You want sushi?" Zoey asked me, pointing to the area that said 'Sushi Rox'.

"Sure." I said, shrugging. And we walked over there. Only to be stopped by two girls.

"Leave Brooks we want to talk to the new girl." One of them said.

Zoey glared at her, "I'm not going anywhere Stacey. So whatever you want to say to her you can say to me."

I was confused. But my confusion ended soon enough.

"Back off of Logan Reese." The one called Stacey said to me.

"I've had him. I don't want him." I said, "Trust me, he's not as good as the rumors say." I walked by them, Zoey following me, while drowned in laughter.

We got some egg rolls and then walked over to a table and sat with Chase, Michael, Nicole, and Logan.

"Hey Lo." I looked at Logan, "Those chicks over there want you." I pointed to Stacey and the other girl.

"Stacey and Michelle?" He asked.

"I guess…"

"Wow… Well um… Uh…"

"That's a first. Logan is speechless." Chase exclaimed while him and Michael high-fived.

"Go talk to them Logan." Zoey retorted, still laughing.

Nicole looked at Zoey, "What's so funny? Do I have something in my teeth!" She asked.

"Long story." Zoey replied.

"We'll tell you in the room." I told her. "Certain people here can't know."

"People being…?"

I looked at Logan. "People being person."

"Ohhh… Logan go away!" Nicole said, wanting to find out now.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Anything for you Ray."

"Do not call me Ray!" I glared at him, "Or if you want to get into nicknames…"

"I'll be back." Logan said, going over to the basketball team.

I looked at Nicole, and Nicole looked at Zoey. Zoey began to talk, "Okay, over at the Sushi place, Stacey and Michelle come over to us telling Rachel to back off of Logan. And.." She died laughing again.

"I told them that they could have him and the rumors were lies."

"The rumors…?" Chase asked.

"You don't want to know Chase." Zoey said, shaking her head, "You /really/ do not want to know."

Chase and Michael looked at each other confused.

I looked at the two of them, "I'll tell you one word describing the rumors. Gross."

"Okay, we don't want to know."

"Alright good choice Chase."

((Review please!))


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Rachel and Michelle.

**Past meets Present**  
_Chapter 2_

Well, the first day wasn't as bad as I had expected. I saw Logan way too many times, but other than that it was great. Zoey and Nicole are both great roommates. Chase and Michael are great friends too. Just one thing was bugging me.

The glaring, the people thinking that Logan and I were a couple. When would they learn? Logan and I are definitely not a couple. I mean… He's… Logan. I went out with him 4 years ago! Yes, but that was then. And this is now, I haven't even thought about him and now here I am, any time people talk to me, it's mostly either girls telling me to back off of Logan, or guys telling me I can do better.

Let me tell you, it's super annoying.

It was 5:00 and guys were allowed in our dorms until 7. So Zoey, Nicole, Chase, Michael, and I were sitting in our dorm, talking about everything.

"Gosh I hate Stacey so much!" I exclaimed, falling back onto my bed.

"We all do Rachel." Chase said, he was sitting on my bed as well.

Zoey nodded, "Last semester she decided to steal one of my ideas and put it off as her own. She posted on the school website that it was her idea and it was very… annoying. And other words which I don't feel like using right now."

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock, Nicole answered the door, "Hey Logan…" She said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey Nicole." He walked in and sat on my bed, where Chase was laying in my lap. No, it was nothing more than friendship. He liked Zoey, and he trusted me with that secret.

"Lo."

"Ray."

"Don't you have poor little fifth graders to torment?"

"Already did."

"You're a heartless jerk."

"You didn't always think that."

"It was fourth grade and I was stupid!"

"But I wasn't." Logan said, "And I regret the break-up to this day."

"I don't."

"But you should. Do you know how many girls are melting at my feet?"

"Nope. All I know is that I'm definitely not one of them."

"But you used to be."

"Once again! Fourth grade! I was stupid!"

Chase looked up at me, "Okay, obviously he still has feelings for you."

Logan glared at Chase, "Shut up Matthews."

Chase smirked, "Will do, but just remember. Pictures."

"Shut up!"

Zoey, Nicole, and I were laughing, not at Chase, but at Logan.

Michael looked at my digital alarm clock, the pink 5:48 lit up the area we were sitting in.

"You guys want to go get some dinner?" I asked.

Chase sat up, "Sure. Dinner sounds good to me." The six of us walked downstairs to the cafeteria to get some food.

We got some pizza and soda because that happened to be what they were serving. Our usual table had 2 people sitting at it, one of them looked like a younger male version of Zoey. And the girl had long brown hair and glasses.

"Quinn, are you using Dustin for your experiments again?" Zoey asked, as we set our trays at the table.

"I can't help it if he likes money."

"Try not to do any experiments that will hurt him. Okay?"

"Sure, but-" Quinn looked at me and smiled, "Would you like to donate your liver for an experiment?"

I looked at her and opened my mouth. But before I could say anything Logan put his arm around me, "Look Quinn." He said, "You're weird. And we're not going to let your weirdness rub off on Miss Day."

I grabbed his arm and took it off of me, "Sorry, but I'm quite partial to my liver." I looked at Zoey and Nicole, both of whom were laughing hysterically.

Quinn left and Dustin followed her. The six of us then sat at the table, Logan and Chase both sat next to me, I was across from Michael. "Is she always like that?" I asked.

Logan looked at me, "She's weird."

"That's real nice Lo." I said, "You're weird too but at least we say it to your face."

That shut him up, he took a bite of pizza and we ate without hearing another word from him.

Nicole decided to talk, "I wonder when the school store is going to open. I really need to do some shopping. I swear I'm having withdrawls!"

"There's a store?" I asked, looking all most as enthusiastic as Nicole.

"Yeah." Michael nodded. "They sell just about anything there."

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed.

The six of us then walked out to the dorms, it was getting closer to 7, so we decided to go our separate ways, to our separate dorms. Zoey, Nicole, and I walked to Butler Hall. While Chase, Michael, and Logan went over to Bradford Hall.

Once the three of us went back to our dorm I looked at them, "Time for me to go take a shower. I can't get over the fact that Logan touched me." I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom. After I showered I put on my pink bottoms and white tank top, and collapsed on my bed.

Nicole looked at me, "Logan really likes you."

"I know…"

"You could use that to your advantage."

I sat up and looked at her, "Huh?"

"Logan would do anything for you. And girls would do anything for Logan."

"If you, hypothetically speaking, went out with Logan you'd have Stacey, Michelle, and plenty of other girls practically begging you to be their friend. And that gets respect at PCA."

"I want to be respected, but if it means going out with Logan…"

"I'd do it." Zoey replied, walking over to us.

"But Logan is the biggest self-centered jerk at PCA. Correction, in the world."

"But… It'll be to your advantage."

"So, you both want me to go out with Logan?"

"You should Rachel!" Nicole exclaimed. "It would be hilarious to see people on their knees trying to get your respect."

"It would be pretty funny…"

Zoey sat on her bed, and Nicole sat on hers. "Think about it Rachel." Zoey told me, "We'll get a final decision tomorrow?"

"Sure."

The three of us simply laid there and talked the rest of the night. Finally falling asleep around 11.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Rachel and Michelle.

**Past meets Present**  
_Chapter 3_

My alarm went off that morning around 6:30 AM. I reached over to the alarm clock and smacked the snooze button. About five minutes later, Zoey's alarm went off, and she rolled out of bed. She turned off her alarm and she walked over to the bunk bed. She poked me a couple of times until I stood up and got out of bed. Then we both grabbed Nicole's legs and pulled Nicole off the top bunk.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a white tank top. When I walked out I looked at the two, "Think I could ask Logan out in this?"

They both looked at me, "Rachel you're going to do it?" Nicole asked me, as she grabbed her clothes out of her dresser.

"That's what it's looking like."

Zoey tossed me a khaki skirt. "Try that."

I went into the bathroom and changed from the shorts to the skirt.

"Now that's hot!" Zoey said, as I tossed her the shorts. She put them back in my dresser.

I sat on my bed, "I can not believe I'm doing this."

Nicole went into the bathroom to change.

Zoey looked at me, "I can't believe you are either. But it'll all be in Logan's face when he finds out it's a set-up."

"I swear. I get a three hour shower tonight." I said.

Nicole came out, she was wearing a pair of pale purple capris and a white t-shirt.

"Nicole that's amazing!" I exclaimed looking at her.

Nicole smiled. Next Zoey changed. She came out in a pair of blue jean shorts and a lime green baggy t-shirt.

"Cute Zo'."

"Thanks Rachel."

"It looks like you have no pants on!" Nicole said, sitting on my bed because she was too lazy to climb up the ladder to her bunk.

Zoey smiled. "It's fine. People know I have pants on."

The three of us laughed and walked out of the dorm room. We met the boys in the cafeteria.

The reaction was expected. Logan looked at me, "Rachel… Wow… You look… Wow."

I smiled, "You like?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah."

I looked around, Stacey, Michelle and some other people in Logan's Fan Club were there. I looked at Logan, "So, you want to go to the movies with me this weekend? You know how Daddy is he could get us a cab to the theater and back."

Logan looked at me, "Yeah, I'll go." He smiled. "Just like old times."

"The good days." Oh god I felt like I was going to puke. What was I doing? Why did I let Zoey and Nicole talk me into this?

Chase and Michael looked very, very confused. Zoey and Nicole were trying not to laugh, and the LFC (Logan Fan Club) looked as if they had just been shot.

Logan put his arm around me and it took all the strength in me not to cringe. And I managed not to.

We sat at one of the tables. And while we ate it seemed that all the single girls were staring at Logan and I. They were jealous. I really didn't see what there was to be jealous of. It was Logan Aaron Reese. The kid that I've known since… forever, and here I was… going out with him. Again.

After breakfast we walked to our first class. Logan still had his arm around me and I almost went to see Quinn to see if it was chemically fused to my neck and shoulders.

Luckily Logan was not in my first class. I was in my English class, sitting with Zoey and Chase. "Okay, I feel so disgusting right now."

"Why because you're away from Logan?" Chase asked, he didn't know the plan.

"No, because I've been with him so much!"

"But… You asked him out…"

"Yeah. It wasn't my idea."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Zoey and Nicole said I should go out with him to mess with the minds of basically all the single girls on the PCA campus. So I am. And I'm not enjoying it."

"And Chase. I told Rachel that me and you'd go to the movies with them."

"Me and you?" Chase asked, "As… a couple?"

"Yeah Chase…"

Chase looked at me as if asking if I told her.

I shook my head.

The three of us left the class and split up. Zoey and I went to the gym, and Chase went to the dorms. He had break this period. Zoey and I had break next period.

When we changed into our ugly gym uniforms Stacey, Michelle, Christina, Amanda, and Allison approached us. Stacey glared at me, "I thought you didn't want him!"

"I'm female. My mind changes. All the time."

"Then why do I still like Logan?"

"Because Stacey. No one is exactly sure if you're female."

Zoey and I walked out to the gym. We met up with Nicole. I looked at my two friends, "That was great."

"What was great?" Nicole asked, putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Rachel's performance in the locker room."

Nicole raised her eyebrow, "Huh?"

"We'll tell you at break."

Stacey and her mob came out, "Oh, Rachel, we were thinking about what you said." Stacey told me.

"I truly hope you didn't hurt yourself." I retorted, putting my hair into two pigtails.

"I didn't." She said. "But you could at least try and be more respectful to the other people in this school. Seeing as you're a new kid here."

"Oh? Respectful to you?" I put my hand over my chest, "I'm so sorry. I was only treating you the way you were treating me."

"Stacey has been nothing but nice to you." Allison retorted.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Allison, "And you're weird!"

Gym ended and we walked back to our dormitory. Just so we could talk about anything without being interrupted.

I grabbed my laptop and there was an IM.

IamWhoIAm54: Hey Rach!

It was my best friend from my neighborhood, Hannah.

MzDay247: Hannah! I thought you'd never get online!  
IamWhoIAm54: Well I am! And here I am. So how's PCA?  
MzDay247: Well…. Remember Logan?  
IamWhoIAm54: Reese?  
MzDay247: Yup.  
IamWhoIAm54: What about that self-centered pig MzDay247: He's here. At Pacific Coast.  
IamWhoIAm54: Wow… I'd stay and chat. But I'm in class, and gotta go! Sorry!  
IamWhoIAm54 signed off at 12:07:27 PM

I signed off after that and put shut down my laptop, putting it on my bed. I sat in one of the butterfly chairs that we had in our room, "So…"

Zoey shrugged, "Break is never this boring."

((Gonna end here.))


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own the ever-amazing Rachel Day.

**Author's Note: **Cee's back in action!

**Past Meets Present**

_Chapter 4_

Tonight was the night. It was the horrible night of which I would dread for eternity. Classes had flown by. It was as if time knew I was dreading tonight, so it sped up, just for my doom.

But then again, I always feel like that. The world's out to get me and all that drama. I think I need to get over it…

Zoey popped her head out of the bathroom door, "Almost ready Ray!"

"At least you get to go with someone you like!"

Zoey laughed as she came out, she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a pink tank top. "Hey. No one said you had to take my idea."

I laughed, "You must have drugged me or something. Because something was messed up in my head when I arranged this night." I quickly changed into a pair of khaki pants and a baby blue t-shirt.

"Drugs aren't allowed on campus." Zoey smiled.

"Oh, so if they were I would've been drugged into it?"

"It's a possibility."

Nicole was studying with some girls in her social studies class, while Zoey and I went to the movies. We walked out of the dorm and met Chase and Logan outside our dorm building.

They both seemed extremely happy. As did Zoey. But for me, it was all an act. A super-corny, yet believable, act. And, just as we all had predicted, there was a cab sitting there in front of us. We all got in. The driver looked at us, "You the Day party?"

The Day party! Whoa. "Um… yes?"

"Rachel Day, Zoey Brooks, Logan Reese, and Chase Matthews?" The driver asked, as if we were stupid, like we kind of were… Because we didn't know we were the Day party.

"Yeah. That's us." Logan said, setting his hand on my leg. EW. He could move his hand, now. Before I lost my rather small dinner.

We arrived at the theater. The four of us walked in. Logan got us 4 tickets to Red Eye. (Author's Note: First movie that came to mind.)

Chase and Logan wanted to buy refreshments. But I instantly refused; anything I ate would most likely end up losing it later. Logan agreed with me, only he didn't know the reason I had refused, but the four of us walked to the theater, and sat in the back.

I was sitting in between Zoey and Logan. And my life was sucking in a million little pieces, as Hannah would say. Damn. I had never realized how much I missed her until now. Now, when I needed her the most. More than ever, I was being tormented by Logan.

_Flashback_

_Hannah and I were sitting on my porch. We were talking about school, and all that jazz. And then, his nasally voice came over to us._

"_Hello beautiful ladies."_

"_Shut up Reese."_

"_Oh Rachel Marie. When will you heed to my call?"_

"_When I die."_

"_I'm sure it'll be sooner than that." He sounded as if he was purring._

_I pounced on him, "No. It won't!"_

"_Getting frisky are we Ray?"_

_I jumped up and punched him in the face. "No! Now shut up!"_

_End Flashback_

Whatever changed that feeling was weird, and now it was back.

"Ray, you okay?" Logan asked, as he wrapped his arm around me.

It took every inch of self-control in me to smile, not cringe, and say "Uh huh. I'm fine Logan."

He smiled, and we continued watching the movie. I looked at him, okay. He was hot. From the side anyway. You just had to get past his grotesque personality. Ew! What was I thinking!

The movie finished and we all got up, walking towards the cab. We got in and the ignorant driver headed back to PCA. Once we got out, Logan tried to kiss me good-night. I was gone before he had the chance.

We got back to our dorm, and now I was standing in the shower. I was cleaning all the scum of Logan from my body.

I changed into my purple pajamas and sat on my bed with my laptop. Hannah was on.

MzDay247: Hannah!  
IAmWhoIAm54: Hey Rachel  
MzDay247: How's life?  
IAmWhoIAm54: Gah. Brendan and Luke.  
MzDay247: Say no more, I know what you mean. Logan.  
IAmWhoIAm54: Hang on! Let me catch my breath and reread that sentence.  
MzDay247: lol  
IAmWhoIAm54: What do you mean Logan!  
MzDay247: I think you know what I mean…  
IAmWhoIAm54: 4th grade déjà vu?  
MzDay247: Just a tad.  
IAmWhoIAm54: Oh my!  
MzDay247: I'm lucky the dorm has loads of hot water.  
IAmWhoIAm54: lmao!  
MzDay247: No. I'm serious.  
IAmWhoIAm54: But… wasn't it… your... choice?  
MzDay247: Nope. Whole big scam. But I gotta go. Me and Zo' are gonna work on homework. Bye Hannah!  
IAmWhoIAm54: Bye!

Nicole, Zoey, Chase, and Michael knew the truth. Logan, well, he was clueless. But that was no surprise.

_Flashback_

"_Logan. I like you."_

_He looked at me like I was psycho. "But… You said…"_

"_Forget what I said. Now remember what I say, Logan. I like you."_

_He smiled and the two of us sat on my porch swing, holding hands._

"_Rachel?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I like you too."_

_End Flashback_

I sighed. I missed my old neighborhood. Being there with Hannah, Megan, Liz, Tina, Ryan, Jon, Patrick, and even Logan, everything about the neighborhood and my childhood was great…

Except for that one girl.

_Flashback_

_Her fist hit my face. I stumbled backwards. I wasn't going to take this crap from her any longer._

_She smirked, "So, Rachel. Who's going to defend you now? Your big strong Logan is off at boarding school."_

_My hand clenched into a fist. "Shut up."_

"_Oh. I seem to have touched a nerve."_

"_I hate you Kelsey." I punched her in the face. My eye twitched. I shoved her to the ground and walked away._

"_Nice one Day!" I smiled, it was Patrick._

"_I'm sure you would've done the same Davis."_

_End Flashback_

"Rachel? Rachel? Are you there?"

I looked up, it was Zoey. "Sorry. Kind of zoned out for a minute."

"I could tell… Can I use your laptop?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

**((Hey, sorry bout all the flashbacks. I thought it was needed for this chapter.))**

**Reviewers:**

**MrsLoganReese: Maybe she will, maybe she won't.**

**zxxbsmsgirl3148: See above**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own the ever-amazing Rachel Day.

**Author's Note: **Cee's back in action!

**Past Meets Present**

_Chapter 5_

"_Miss Rachel Day,_

_This sheet of paper is the beginning of a long line of letters coming from the best people this side of California._

_WE STILL LOVE YOU RAY RAY!_

_Hannah, Megan, Liz, Tina, Ryan, Jon, Patrick"_

I smiled as I turned to the first letter.

"_Day,_

_Ugh. I miss you. All the years of fun we had since… what? Forever? They're just memories now. Hope you're having fun with Logan. Yeah, Hannah told us all about it, and nice. Logan deserves it, he was a dick. Not just to you, but to all of us. He had his moments when he was standable, but most of the time… we all wanted to wrap our hands around his neck and shake him till he croaked. You don't have to hide it. We know you felt the same way._

_Still Love You,_

_-Davis_"

Luckily, it was a Saturday, so I had all day to read these letters and respond to them. Nicole walked in as I went to read the next letter.

"Hey Rach?"

"What?"

"Do you have your notes from English?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I borrow them?"

"They're in my pink folder."

"Thanks!"

Now, back to my letters.

"_Rachel Marie,_

_Remember that cows with pencils want your brain. I had to write it, I just had to. It brings back memories and memories are what letters are all about. At least… In this case they are. By the way, I got a new screen name: LizMissesRay666. In memory of you. Haha. The way we weep about it, it makes it seem like you're not just away at PCA with Logan, it makes it seem like you're dead. But we all know you're not. We would've known. Anyway, love ya Rachel. I'll miss you always._

_BFF,_

_Lizzy Danielle_"

"_Heard about Lo. And I can't stop laughing, Rachel after what happened with him we were all shocked when Hannah told us. What happened? You need to write me back instantly with millions of details. Or I'll eat your lucky charms!_

_Jon_"

It was then that I realized how weird my friends were. I mean, they were weirder than Logan. I still had 4 letters to go. I would get to them, but I had to get online, it was around 10 in the morning. Pat was always on now.

MzDay247: Patrick. I got your letter.  
Pat1111Rick: Score! Haha, what'd you think?  
MzDay247: Found it to be pretty random.  
Pat1111Rick: Seriously?  
MzDay247: No.. Because I lie to you all the time.  
MzDay247: note the sarcasm  
Pat1111Rick: Well……. Harrumph.  
MzDay247: That's all you got to say…  
MzDay247: Davis  
Pat1111Rick: Yeah it is  
Pat1111Rick: Day  
MzDay247: Oh my lordy, it took you typing my last name to realize how much I miss everyone.  
Pat1111Rick: For real?  
MzDay247: Yeah… Call my cell okay? Zoey wants to use the laptop.  
Pat1111Rick: Kay.

A few minutes after I got off and gave Zoey my laptop, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw Pat's name. "Hello old Reliable." I said into the phone.

I heard his light airy laugh over the phone, "Hey, when my best friend tells me to do something. I do it."

"So if I told you to jump off a cliff… You would?"

"Depends on the height of the cliff." The funny thing was, the tone in his voice was serious.

"Pat. You scare me."

He laughed again, "I never was the sanest one out of the mob."

This caused me to laugh, "That as it may be, neither was I."

"You don't really like Logan? Not even a little bit?"

"Well, not only was that random as all hell…" I began, "But no. I don't. Pat, he's… he's Logan. Logan Reese, he's not some big movie star. He's just Logan. He's not the type of guy I'd fall for… Anymore."

I could sense that Pat was smiling, "Good. Well, I have to go. I miss you Ray. And you better reply to my letter."

"Bye Pat."

"I love you." And then he hung up.

I had never been this confused in my life. Pat had always just been a really good friend. And now, he was telling me he loved me.

I need to take a shower and think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I actually own something! That something is Rachel Day.

**Author's Note:** Oh em gee. I'm so sorry for lack of update, but I was moving and blahblahblah. Thing is, I could go on forever. XD

**Past Meets Present**

Chapter 6

Discombobulated only began to describe how I was feeling at the moment. I was lying on my bed, staring at Nicole's mattress. "He loves me…" I said to myself, not breaking focus with the mattress.

Zoey came in and looked at me, "You okay?" She asked it was about 6:00 on a Saturday night. I still had letters to read, and I couldn't process the fact that my best friend loved me.

"Does 'gah' tell you anything?" I asked, looking at her, breaking my focus with the mattress.

She sat down on her own bed and looked at me, "Not without details."

I sat up and sighed, "I'm starting to find Logan Reese hot, my best friend since forever just talked to me and before hanging up he tells me that he loves me. And I don't even know how to respond!" I exclaimed, allowing myself to fall backwards again.

"Then yes, 'gah' tells me a lot."

"You're a real help." I said, sarcastically.

She looked at me, "So, is your friend hot?"

I laughed, "Sort of kind of maybe." I said, smiling devilishly.

_Flashback_

"_Oh my gosh! I can't get over how much Logan has changed at PCA." Megan exclaimed the first summer after Logan went away to PCA._

_A 10-year-old Rachel shrugged, "He's still a jerk."_

_Megan shook her head, "Correction! A hot jerk!"_

"_Who's a hot jerk?" Patrick asked, walking over to the two girls._

"_Logan!" Megan replied pretty much instantly._

_Pat looked hurt, he looked over at Rachel, "You think that too right?" He asked, accusingly._

"_God no!" Rachel exclaimed, "If I went out with anyone from our group of friends, it would definitely be you."_

_End Flashback_

Zoey hit my shoulder lightly, "Earth to Rachel."

"Sorry… Kind of zoned out."

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

I smirked, "I've had a lot to think about lately." I looked down at my pink notebook, "I have to reply to some letters." I looked at her, "Maybe it'll clear my head."

Zoey smiled, "Maybe."

I began writing to Jon.

'_Jonnie,_

_My lucky charms are all yours. I don't feel like writing details on paper. And I'm too lazy to go online and see if you are on. I'm also too lazy to call you or send you an e-mail. Now, as for life up there… Everything all fine and dandy between you and Tina? You better not hurt her or I will come there and kick your butt. Anyway, you gotta keep me updated on everything that's going on up there, life's dreadful without y'all._

_Love Rachel'_

That was good for now; I ripped out the sheet of paper and put it in an envelope, addressed it to Jon and mailed it. Once it was in the postal box I felt an arm come around me, "Get off me!" I exclaimed, turning around, it was Logan; I quickly switched to the fake me, "Sorry. Thought you were someone else."

"It's okay." Logan said, smiling, "What are you doing? No one's seen you all day."

"I was writing a letter."

"To who?" Why did he care? It was my letter, not his.

"Friend."

"Your friends are my friends and you know it." He said, still smiling. "Which one?"

Why does he care so much? Maybe I just need to go upstairs and slide under the bed and croak. "Just one of them." I said I looked him in the eyes, "Sorry. I'd love to stay and chat, but I want to get my homework done." I grabbed his wrist and took myself out of his grasp, before he could say, or do, anything; I was back in the dorm.

Nicole walked in about 5 minutes after me, "You aren't putting on a very convincing act." She said, looking at me.

"I haven't had very convincing inspiration." I sighed and laid down on my bed, staring at her mattress once again.

She looked at me again, "Does he still believe that it's true?"

I laughed, "Logan's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." I exclaimed, "He'd believe anything."

_Flashback_

_Logan, Rachel, Tina, and Jon were sitting on Tina's porch swing, staring at the moon. It was the middle of fourth grade, and Logan and Rachel still adored each other._

"_Hey Logan. You know the moon isn't really there right?" Jon asked, a bit bored with the silence, "It's all an optical illusion put on by the government."_

_Logan's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"_

"_Deadly." Jon replied, smirking._

_Rachel smacked Jon's arm, "Logan, he's lying to you. Jon's an idiot. Always has been, always will be."_

"_Jerk!" Logan exclaimed to Jon, the two were fighting in an instant._

_Tina grabbed Logan, and Rachel grabbed Jon. "It's nothing to fight about!" Tina exclaimed, glaring at the two 9-year-olds._

"_Seriously!" Rachel added in agreement, "There is no reason for you to fight because Logan, you're gullible, and Jon, you're an idiot."_

_Tina laughed and the two girls walked away._

_End Flashback_

"Anything?" Nicole asked, as if questioning everything I'd experienced during my life.

"He's not as bad anymore, but we've had some good times torturing him before he came here." I said, smiling again.

"Wow…" She nodded, as if registering my statement, "Logan's retarded."

"Yup. And if you mention it to him, he's going to hate me." I said, sighing, "Not that it matters of course."

Nicole's jaw dropped, "Oh my god!"

"What!"

"You are starting to like Logan!"

I pinned her to my bed with my hand over her mouth, "You tell anyone and I will personally slaughter you with my bare hands."

Nicole said something that sounded like "Okay! Now let go of me!"

I let her go, "What was that?"

"I said… I promise!" She replied, smiling, "This stays between you and me."

"Thanks."

She left the room, smiling, and I sighed. Tomorrow was Sunday, and the start of November, I need to get things set straight with myself.

* * *

**freedomfightersrule:** This ENTIRE fic is random!

**Noelle Joi:** Glad you think it's cute. And your fics don't suck!

**MrsLoganReese (from 4):** The flashbacks were a random idea I had... But I'm glad you luff it.

**marcy (from 4):** Glad you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I actually own something! That something is Rachel Day. Along with Patrick Davis.

**Past Meets Present**

Chapter 7

"Are you serious?" Zoey pretty much screeched into the phone, "There's so many people you have to meet!"

I had no idea who she was talking to, but she had been loud enough to make me fall out of the bed in shock.

Nicole looked down at me, then over at Zoey. Then she fell back onto the bed.

Zoey smiled at us, "Well, I'll see you on Wednesday!" She then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked her, yawning.

She smiled, "You'll see." And she walked out of the dorm room. She was heading down to the cafeteria to get breakfast before class.

Nicole jumped down from the bed, "Who do you think she was talking to?" She asked me.

"I have about as much of a clue as you do." I yawned and changed into my jeans and my purple tank top.

"I wish she could've just told us…"

"So do I." I said, smiling, "But, if she can manage to hold a secret for two days, then we'll find out Wednesday. If she can't, we'll find out today or tomorrow."

"I hope she can't keep a secret!" Nicole exclaimed, as the two of us walked out of the dorm room.

I laughed, "She probably can." I then looked at her seriously, "Just like I hope you can."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" Zoey asked, coming up behind us.

I looked at her, "Oh you know, the usual."

Zoey shook her head, "I don't want to know anymore, because if you guys tell me you're going to make me tell my secret. And that needs to stay secret until Wednesday…" She looked at us and smiled, "Well, see you in class!" And she was off.

I looked at Nicole, "Well, looks like we're finding out Wednesday." I shrugged, turning to her. "Our secret will be kept longer than that."

"Until you decide to tell."

"Exactly." I smiled, looking at her, "And who knows when that will be..."

Logan walked over to us, "Who knows when what will be?"

"Nothing Logan," I said, looking at him, "Nothing at all."

"Okay..." Logan said, shaking his head, "Anyway, do you guys have any idea what Zoey is smiling about?" He asked, looking at Nicole and me.

Nicole shook her head, "She won't tell us. All she says is that we'll find out Wednesday."

Nodding, Logan replied, "So Rachel, talked to Pat lately?"

I felt the color drain from my face, "Yes, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay... why?"

Logan shrugged, "I just want to know if you're keeping in touch with our friends from the old neighborhood."

"Why Pat though? Why not Tina? Or Jon? Or anyone else?"

Blinking, Logan looked at me, "Why are you getting so defensive?"

"No reason." I replied, looking at Nicole. I turned back to Logan, "It's just that... I don't know..."

Nicole looked at me, then at Logan, "Rachel, come on, we have to go find Zoey to work on some homework."

Saved by Nicole, "Sorry Logan, Nicole's right, I'll talk to you later." I bit my lip as we walked towards Zoey and Chase.

Chase looked at me, "Rachel, you okay?"

"Huh?" I asked, releasing my lip as a droplet of blood fell onto my tongue, "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" Zoey asked, looking at me.

"Why doesn't anyone ever believe me when I say I'm fine!" I snapped, I took a deep breath, "Sorry... Just all discombobulated today."

"That's a bit of a given." Zoey replied, still looking at me.

I shook my head, "You don't know the half of it." I turned to Nicole, smiling.

**Zoey's secret, next chapter!**

**I won't update again until I get FIVE reviews.**

**mesaqt:** Glad you like it!

**Noelle Joi:** That WAS a pretty amusing chapter wasn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own Rachel and her friends from her old neighborhood. I own no one at PCA.

**Past Meets Present**

Chapter 8

Wednesday had arrived, and as I woke up, I looked over at Zoey's bed. Her secret must have been big, she was already gone. I reached up to pull Nicole down, but I didn't have the heart. She was sleep-talking so amusingly.

"Oh Orlando, I'd love it if you'd marry me. Really? In Hawaii? And you want ME to star in your new movie? AND THERE'S A KISSING SCENE? Oh my gosh. Definitely!"

Okay, it began to get creepy, "Hey Mrs. Bloom!" I pulled her down.

"I was just about to make out with Orlando Bloom!" She exclaimed, looking at me as she stood up.

I laughed, "I heard. I heard the whole thing."

"Was I sleep-talking?"

I nodded, smirking, "Yeah, extremely fluently, and extremely loudly." I looked at her, "Anyway, it's Wednesday."

"So? It's another day..."

"You really do have short term memory loss don't you?" I asked, a smile still on my face.

She looked at me, "Huh?"

"Zoey's secret." I replied, grabbing some clothes. I went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt from my last year at middle school, it was signed by all my friends. "Yeah Nicole, we find that out today."

"Are you going to tell her your secret then?"

I looked at her as I put up my hair, "Let's not be ridiculous."

"You know she's going to find out sometime." Nicole replied, as she fixed her own hair.

"I'll tell her... Eventually. I just have to find the right time."

Nicole shook her head as we walked out of the dorm room. Chase ran up to us, "Have you seen Zoey?"

I shook my head, "No... She was supposed to tell us that big secret today."

Michael and Logan joined us minutes later, "Chase, no one can find her!" Michael exclaimed, looking at Chase. He then turned to us for a split-second, "Hey Nicole. Hey Rachel."

"Thanks for the acknowledgement." I said, smirking.

Logan turned to me, "Why don't we split up?" He asked, "Rachel and I can go look for Zoey in one spot, and you three can go look for her in a different area."

"Sounds good!" Chase exclaimed, grabbing Nicole and Michael and bolting.

Logan looked at me, "Well, that was easier than I thought." He said, moving in to kiss me.

I turned my head to the side, he kissed my cheek, "Let's go find Zoey." I grabbed his wrist and went the opposite direction that Chase, Michael, and Nicole had gone.

I saw the other three run in front of us. So Logan and I kept going straight, toward the gates of the campus. I saw Zoey, and a girl I had never seen before. Logan's jaw dropped, "It can't be..."

I looked at him, realizing my hand had slipped from his wrist to his hand, "Can't be what?" I asked, hesitating to move my hand.

"Come on!" He pulled me down towards Zoey and the girl.

"Yeah, that popping sound? That was my arm."

"Sorry Rachel! But I gotta find out if it's..." His voice faded out as we approached Zoey.

Zoey and the girl turned around, "Rachel! Logan!" Zoey exclaimed, "Rachel, this is Dana, Dana this is Rachel."

I looked at Dana, "Hello..." I said, my voice faltering out. She was giving me a really rude look, not me as much as my hand. I was suddenly confused.

Logan sensed tension and dropped my hand, "I'm gonna go find the others." He said, bolting away.

"Logan Anthony Reese!" I shouted, turning to run after him, but then I turned around, to see Zoey smiling, and Dana continuing to glare at me.

"Is this the big secret?" I asked Zoey, a bit annoyed with Dana's non-ending glare.

"Yeah! This is our old roommate." Zoey replied, not noticing the tension like Logan had been wise enough to notice.

"I think I'm going to go help Logan find the others..." I muttered, turning to walk away, when I saw the four of them coming back, "Or not..."

"DANA!" Nicole screeched, running towards us.

The boys continued walking at their normal pace, I walked up to them, shoving Chase and Michael forward and looking at Logan, "Why does it seem like she hates me? And I just met her!"

Logan looked at me, trying to find the right words to say, "Um... Dana and I... We sort of... dated... last year." He said, in one choppy sentence.

"Looks like someone's not over it." I said, looking into his eyes, "You're going to have to make it so she does not want to kill me."

"She may have a temper, but I'm sure she doesn't want to KILL you."

"You didn't see the glares after she left Logan. She definitely would like to be the cause of my death, and the one to bury me."

Logan simply laughed, not taking me seriously at all, "She's not like that."

"First impressions last forever." I said in a sing-song voice. Logan grabbed my hand, "Come on Rachel, you'll be fine."

"That's what you think."

"It's not what I think. It's what I know."

He shook his head, "Rachel Elizabeth Day, you're going to relax. Like, now." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "She's not going to murder you or anything. I know she won't."

I shrugged, "I'm only going to do this for you. I hope you know that."

"I know." Logan replied, he allowed his hands to drop from my shoulders, and he grabbed my hand again, "Come on." We walked down to the rest of the group.

Nicole looked at me, smiling.

"Shut up." I hissed in her ear, "Just shut up."

She laughed.

Chase was talking to Zoey about something, I couldn't overhear. Michael was talking to Dana, but she wasn't listening, she was too busy glaring at Logan and I.

"What did I tell you?" I murmured, looking at Logan, "She's plotting, I know that look! That is my look!"

"I've been the victim of it plenty of times." He replied, tightening his grip on my hand, "You'll be fine."

The group merged into one, Zoey looked at me, and then at Dana, as if she was finally registering the thick tension between us. She then looked down at my hand, and how it was being grasped by Logan's and she nodded. More to herself than to anyone else.

I kicked Logan in the back of the leg, "Ow!" He exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"You need to tell her."

"Like she doesn't already know?"

"Hey, she could think that we're friends with benefits, and then she'll think she might have a chance."

"You've really thought this out in the five, maybe ten, minutes that you've known her haven't you?"

"When you have someone just about ready to kill you, you start to think fast."

"I already told you she doesn't want to kill you!"

Dana walked over to us, "So," She shoved me out of the way, standing in front of me, staring into Logan's eyes, "I'm only here for a week Logan, shall we pick up where we left off." She groped around for his hand, but his hands were shoved in his pockets.

Zoey looked at me, she still thought I had no feelings for Logan, but she was wrong. She was dead wrong. I approached Dana, "Excuse me." I said, pushing her back to her original spot. Logan took his hands out of his pockets, and grabbed onto mine, I smiled, "You guys can't really pick up where you left off." I said, the looks exchanging owners. I was now the one glaring, "Because Logan and I, have been picking up where we left off. A few years ago."

I saw Zoey lean over to Nicole and whisper something, and then Nicole whispered something back. I'd have to figure out what that was about.

Dana blinked and turned to Logan, "You're kidding me right? You're going out with this... new girl? After all the stuff you did to us on prank week last year?"

She was getting offended by my presence, and fate was falling into my hands.

Logan spoke up, "Rachel's more than a new girl." He said, looking at Dana, and tightening his grip on my hand as a reassurance, "I've known her a lot longer than I've known all of you."

"13 years longer." I replied, as if strengthening his point. I looked over at Zoey, her face was completely twisted in confusion.

Dana glared at me again, "I guess we'll have to make her welcome then. With a prank week scam."

I laughed. "Make me welcome?" I asked, laughing again, "You're the one who doesn't go here."

The tension was growing stronger, and everyone could sense it. Zoey stepped in, "Chase, Michael, Logan, why don't you three show Dana around, show her the changes?"

Logan looked at Zoey, his face now twisting with confusion, "Okay..." The four of them walked off, Dana giving flirty eyes to Logan. And Logan was staring the other way.

"God if she doesn't kill me first, I am going to kill her!" I exclaimed, not realizing that I had said that out loud.

"He's gone, you don't have to continue the act anymore." Zoey said, looking at me.

I looked at Nicole and she nodded, I looked back at Zoey, "Zoey... I have to tell you something."

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "Will it have anything to do with the secret you two have been keeping from me?" She asked.

Nicole nodded, "It has everything to do with that."

I swallowed some air, "I... sort of... kind of... maybe... just a little bit... like Logan..."

"For real?" Zoey asked, her eyes growing wide.

I nodded, "Yeah."

She smiled, "Finally!"

"Huh?"

Both Nicole and Zoey smiled, "That's been our idea the whole time." Zoey continued, "We could tell by the way you talked about him, and how you so willingly accepted the idea of dating him after only a night, the respect thing was a load of bull."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed, staring at the two, "I really didn't like him until three weeks ago."

"Three weeks!" Nicole exclaimed, "Are you serious? You didn't tell me until like... Sunday!"

I smiled, "Can we go get Logan away from her now?" I started to walk.

Zoey grabbed my wrist, "Not so fast." She replied, "What about Pat?"

I felt the color slowly draining from my face, "I don't want to break his heart... He's been pretty much like a brother to me forever..."

Zoey and Nicole looked at each other, communicating with their eyes, "We'll handle it." Nicole replied, "But right now. You go get Logan away from Dana."

I sighed with relief, "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, and I ran off towards Chase, Michael, Logan, and Dana.

**So... Many of you said that you had an idea of what Zoey's secret was. Were any of you right?**

**I'll update again this week most likely...**

**MintoTheFox:** This is why I love you, lol, you surprise me with reviews! Anyway, here's an update.

**marcy:** Was your idea right?

**Zinaalla:** I read your story Lovechain. And it's really good! I hope you enjoy the next chapters of this story.

**Noelle Joi:** Haha. I got too much inspiration to wait for a fifth review, so you got lucky!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own Rachel and her friends from her old neighborhood. I own no one at PCA.

**Past Meets Present**

Chapter 9

"Rachel?" Michael looked at me, "I thought you were with Zoey and Nicole."

I smiled, shrugging as I wiped my forehead, "I was. I decided to come and walk with you guys." I smiled at Chase, and put my hand in Logan's pocket.

I got a glare from Dana. But that was no surprise, I was expecting it.

"Well, I'm sure we would've been better off without you. Right guys?" Dana asked, looking at Chase, Michael, and Logan for sympathy.

I glared right back at her, "Oh? If the vote is unanimous, then I'll leave." I said, a smirk slowly crossing my face, "But just a strange little voice inside me says that it won't be."

Dana slowly became angered, at least, that was how it seemed. "I think it's cool if Rachel stays." Chase said, shrugging. Michael and Logan nodded in agreement.

Logan glared at Dana, one of the glares he stole from me, "You're going to have to stop trying to separate Rachel and I. I love her, and she's a better person than you'll ever be."

I felt myself blush, "Logan," I was going to say something, "Never mind..."

Logan ran his hand through my hair, "What were you going to say?"

I looked at him, "Never mind." I smiled, "It was nothing important."

Dana gagged, I glared at her, "Got a problem? Then go back to wherever you came from. It would be an absolutely wonderful thing." I spat.

She looked shocked. As if she was wondering why I dared to say such a thing to her. Truthfully? I think she wanted me to be afraid of her, but that wasn't going to happen.

Zoey and Nicole joined us momentarily, Zoey looked at me, and then at Dana, feeling the tension.

Logan's words brushed into my ears as he whispered to me, "You couldn't cut the tension between you two with a chainsaw."

I smirked and whispered back, "The tension is the only thing keeping me from slaughtering her."

He laughed and the two of us smiled as the group kept walking. We approached Zoey, Nicole, and my dorm. The seven of us walked into the dorm room, Logan, Michael and I sitting on my bed, Zoey and Chase sitting on Zoey's bed, Nicole sitting on the floor, and Dana sitting in a beanbag.

Logan had my hair wrapped around his finger, as everyone around us was excitedly talking with Dana about Paris. I heard barely a word of it, and based on the amused expression on Logan's face, I don't think he did either.

A few hours later, after the guys had left, I was lying on my bed, flipping through a book that Hannah had sent to me. I heard crying from outside the door. I stood up and walked over to the door, pressing my ear up against it.

It was Dana and Nicole.

"If I had known he wasn't going to love me anymore, I never would have left!" Dana was the one crying.

"Dana," I heard Nicole take a deep breath, "Rachel and Logan are more than just a couple. I mean, they've been best friends literally forever."

"So?" Dana sniffled again, "Then according to what I've always gone through, they should be more like brother and sister, and Logan should be single."

I bit my lip, I had an urge to bust the door open and beat the crap out of her. But I stood there, continuing to listen.

I could tell that Nicole was shaking her head, "That's you though, not Logan and Rachel."

Zoey approached the two, I only knew this because I heard her voice, "Nicole." It sounded urgent, "We have to go talk to Rachel."

I bolted back to my bed, collapsing and flipping through the pages again.

Nicole opened the door, followed by Zoey. To my major regret, Dana followed both of them.

I was now nervous, I had no idea why Zoey sounded urgent, and if it was so urgent, why had Dana followed them.

Zoey and Nicole walked over to my bed, sitting on either side of me. Nicole looked at Zoey, "You talk, I have no idea what's going on."

I shut the book, looking at my two best friends from PCA.

Zoey was playing with the blanket on my bed, "Zoey?" I looked at her, my nerves were up. I knew it was bad, or it was Zoey blowing things way out of proportion.

Zoey looked at Dana, "Dana, can you go down to the lounge for a little bit?"

Dana glared at me, and I showed no response. "Sure." She left the room, heading towards the lounge.

Once Dana was gone Zoey looked at me again, "Pat..."

"Pat what?" I shot upright, looking at Zoey, "Is he okay?"

She nodded, "He's fine, but he wants to talk to you. In person. Here. Tomorrow."

My jaw dropped, "No. This can't be happening!" I exclaimed. "What about Logan? I can't just hurt Pat like this." I jumped up and began pacing, "I need to figure something out in the next few minutes."

The three of us all thought, "Can't you just tell him?" Nicole asked, looking up at me.

"Easier said than done." I said, sighing, "Pat's extremely emotional, and I don't want to hurt him..." I stood still and thought for a few minutes, "But, it is what's best. For me, Pat, and Logan." I sighed, "I might as well become a superhero." I retorted, "Keeping Dana away from Logan, solving my own relationship problems, and keeping my grades up, It's quite difficult."

"So you'll tell him when he shows up tomorrow?" Zoey asked.

"I have to." I said, sighing.

**More drama for Rachel. I'm so kind to my characters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the cast of Zoey 101. On the other hand, I do own Rachel and Patrick.

**Past Meets Present**

Chapter 10

It was the next day. I woke up rather suddenly. I silently wished to myself that yesterday had never happened, I silently wished that it had all been a dream. I didn't want Dana to be Zoey's secret, and I didn't want Pat to come here.

But I guess it's like the Rolling Stones always say, "You can't always get what you want." I muttered the lyrics to the song my brother Mikey had always sang to me when we were younger.

I looked down at the floor, and saw Dana, I was tempted to step on her, but I stopped myself. It was about 6:30 AM, I looked at my cell phone, there was a new text, from Pat, I read it. '_Hey Rach, It's me, just letting you know that I'll be there around 10 tomorrow. Love, Pat_'

This was too much. I changed into a pair of black shorts and a purple PCA shirt. I left a note on my bed saying I had gone out for a run, just in case my friends really cared. I threw on my sneakers, and brushed my brown hair into a ponytail. I ran out of the dorm, running as fast as I could.

The campus looked amazing as I ran, I missed running, gym class was an exception though, that wasn't the running I like. I like running at my own pace, to my own destination. Although my destination is usually wherever my heart takes me. And today that was Logan's dorm building. I looked at my cell phone, it was 7. Suddenly it began to ring, "Hello?" I said, somewhat out of breath.

"Rachel? Where are you?" It was Zoey, "Ask her what her note means!" I heard Nicole scream in the background.

"I'm exactly where the note says, out for a run."

"Who runs for fun?" I heard Dana retort.

I bit my tongue and retorted, "Zoey, tell little miss French poodle that people run for fun when people invade their life and space." I took a deep breath, "I'll talk to you later. I just need to get some stuff off my chest." I hung up, without letting any of them have another word. I sighed, as I started running again.

At 7:30 I ran back to the dorm, took a shower, and changed, I put my hair back up. I now wore a pair of jeans with a white tank top. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I looked at Zoey, Nicole, and Dana, "What?" I asked them, shrugging.

None of them said anything, I laid down on my bed, flipping through the pages of my book as the clock continued to tick.

Zoey looked at me while Nicole and Dana left the room, "Rachel," She said, grabbing my book.

"What?"

She sighed, "Do you have any idea how you're going to tell Pat about Logan?"

I bit my lip, "No, but it'll come to me," I said, staring at my feet, "At least, I hope it does."

She looked at me, "Let me know if you need help."

"Okay Zoey." She left the room and I laid there, staring at the bottom of Nicole's bed.

_Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long_

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. I thought Pat would never get here.

_And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair_

I can't do this to Pat, I can't do this to Logan, and I can't do this to myself. I need to choose.

_Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new_

But then, if I stay attached to just one person, where will the surprises come from? I mean, teenage couples do break up.

_And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end_

And then it'll be back to here. Pat, Logan, or someone I meet from now to then.

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do_

I'm so confused.

_Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move_

If I knew what to say, I'd be shocked.

_When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do_

I grabbed a notebook and began jotting down things to say.

_I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do_

One thing stood out the most, out of everything I had written, "I love them both. And I don't know who to choose."

Moments after reading this phrase out loud, my alarm went off. It was 10:00. He was going to be here any minute.

Five people stood in my doorway within the next five minutes. Logan, Nicole, Dana, Zoey, and a guy I barely recognized. He was 6'3" tall, he had shaggy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt.

If I hadn't known he was coming, I would have never known it was him.

* * *

weebs; That's weirdly ironic 

Zinaalla: Dana spilled to Nicole because no one else was around. And I've got surprises in store for the four. Don't worry.

girlsruleatinternet: No problem

Noelle Joi: Glad you think it's original

Marcy: You were right! Yay for you!


End file.
